Someone to thank
by Ciliegio Luna
Summary: Who says Weasley and Malfoy don't mix? Look again. [A little kissing is not an adult theme, right? Oops, spoiler!](amazing art by Elizabeth Beals, found on deviantART. Just that I imagine Rose would be a Gryffindor ;P She dated a family rival.)


Unlike the warm and buzzing day time of quills and parchments, the Arithmancy classroom was empty and silent at night, saved from the occasional screeches from passing owls. The moon hung low and bright in the cloudless sky, bathing the classroom together with the two students within in a silver light.

Upon closing the door, the two of them walked up to their favourite window at the back, which opened into a tranquil view of the Hogwarts grounds. Right at the centre, the mirrored sky sparkled on the Black Lake, accompanied by surrounding trees that stretched back to the Forbidden Forest, in which they had had enough lessons-turned-accidents in third-year to last them a lifetime, they've decided. The lack of chaotic noises and the presence of steamy white smoke coming from the chimney of a nearby hut told them not to worry about the giant blast-ended skrewt they have had the infortune to meet a week ago. Although among their hectic schedule of NEWTs study and extra-curriculum activities, it was hardly their concern at all, taking away the fact that they were going nowhere near the place. Between their works, it was at times like this when they could truly catch their breaths from the daily labour of patrolling, qudditch practices, and getting straight-A. It was at times like this when he truly felt like he could go on.

"Rose," The girl who matched her elegant namesake tore her eyes away from the view to look at the boy standing next to her.

Towering over her for three inches, the boy was tall and thin, which was the build that most seekers possessed, and which they said, along with his white-blonde hair and grey eyes, was identical with his father's, buying him all the praises and disdains he had never asked for. But he'd made it through and earned his place as Head Boy and Slytherin seeker. Blaming his ancestry was never an option, and this was his road to walk, his heritage to honour. The family name had endured decades of challenges and stood, proud and strong, but he knew it'd changed somehow after the second wizarding war, saved for financially. Therefore, he was grateful for the friends he made, those who took him in when all he had was fearful glances or judging scorns, especially the red-haired girl who literally bumped into him with a stack of books taller than her small figure, and, now, who were leaning her elbows on the window sill beside him.

"Why?" Dare not to stare into her eyes, Scorpius kept his gaze on the view outside.

"What about? You mean that test on Amortentia? I can't let you fail like that. I just happened to have some spare beetles."

"Not the test, although I'm thankful. Why did you take me in? In first-year? It's been great hanging with your family, and I can understand that Albus is the sort of people who don't carry the tinniest bit of prejudice…"

"You looked sad," Rose interrupted softly. "And lonely…and you reminded me of Albus in his first week of school."

He was surprised at this never-before-told information regarding the start of their seven-year friendship, but it was in no sense a wrong observation. Seven years ago, he had been a different kid back then. Yes, he had charm and don't mistake him as an introvert when he didn't have a gang trailing at his back. At that time, everyone had been wary of his name, some wanted power from him, and some wanted nothing to do with him, so his hope to find real friends was crushed under the heavy prejudice.

That was why whenever he had seen _Potter_ surrounded by people, he had felt hatred blinding his eyes and envy burning in his veins, but when Albus was that sweet, innocent boy sitting next to him at class, holding his hand out to him the moment he sat down, it was hard to stay mad at him for long, and Scorpius realised Albus was just the same, if not more – those people who surrounded him were not his friends – they simply saw fame in his name. It was then that they started hanging out and spending more time with each other, but who Scorpius really had to thank for bringing him out of his shell for not trusting people was Albus' cousin.

"Thank you." He met her eyes. To his surprise, she burst out in laughter.

His eye brows were knitted together when her laughter rang through the empty space. What was there to laugh about? He was absolutely serious.

"I should be the one to say thank you." Rose said after she stopped laughing. Scorpius raised an eye brow, waiting for her to explain.

"I wasn't as…relaxed before we were friends. It was not exactly easy for me to get to know people and establish friendships. Think of it as I own you a huge favour that I hope to compensate by being your best friend forever, not that I don't enjoy being your best friend." She stuck her tongue out.

"I think so. I'm yours in the same sense." Did she just look a tad bit disappointed? "But I have to admit I was thinking something else."

"What?" It was her turn to raise an eye brow.

He swallowed. It was a long shot, he knew it, and they were like brother and sister since first-year. He had seen her date other guys and not feel anything at all, instead encouraged her, though a lot of them didn't last longer than one date. Only recently, since they started their seventh year and duties as Head Boy and Girl, did he start to have flutters in his stomach. Every move she made hindered his attention. Every touch made his stomach lurched. Nothing compared to the feeling he got now, not even the nerves, anticipation or worry of going on the Quidditch pitch against Gryffindor in a thunderstorm. Even though his hands were not sweating, he felt like his heart was going to shoot out like a broomstick, or his stomach was going to flip like how one dried a towel. All he could hope for was that it didn't show.

"Rose," Looking into her eyes, he held his breath. "More than in the sense of best friends, I love you."

Her eyes were unreadable. For a moment, air stood still and he almost felt electricity coursing through their eyes, igniting the spark that would imply his success. He saw her lips parted and clenched his hands into fists involuntarily.

"So…what will you do?" She smiled, her eyes shining with mischief and amazement.

He groaned. Merlin's pants! He almost fainted on the spot when she opened her mouth to speak, and she had the mood to tease right now? Rose really was one of a kind. If she liked teasing him…two can play the game.

"You mean, like this?" He quickly wrapped his right arm behind her and cupped her face with the other, dipping her in a sudden. She gave a small yelp and giggled, then stopped when he bended down slowly, his face zooming in. Looking intently at her face, Scorpius was relieved that she didn't appear appalled, but he allowed time for her to reject him with a slow descend. When she closed her eyes, he felt as if he's the prince who was going to wake up his beauty in one of those "fairy tales" that he had heard from her a thousand times over.

Their lips found each other in a soft kiss. Eyes opening halfway, a second, before Scorpius pulled her up and kneeled on one knee. Holding her left hand, he asked with his own hand shaking.

"Rose Weasley, will you be my girlfriend forever to pay off your ever-lying debt of being the reason I lived?"

"No," Rose smiled, knowing his heart must have skipped a beat. "But I would until you ask for my hand. And, it bites me what are you going to do to propose when you are already on one knee now."

Grinning, Scorpius kissed her hand and stood, pulling the also grinning Rose in for a tight hug.

"Thank you," Scorpius said to Rose's ear. "For being here."

* * *

**A/N: Just to clarify, in "…the reason I lived", "lived" means he lived instead of survived since he couldn't very well be the man he was without her influencing him, so it's not some cheesy line for "I breathe for you".**

**Hi, I hope you enjoyed my little piece of hopeful imagination that I had to write. It came suddenly and I just had to write this piece. Never thought I'd have the cause to finish something this long so quickly (=P though I spent two days on it. Yep, I'm a slow writer.), though the end is quite…well, you know if you know; if you don't, you don't. It was supposed to be a simple love confession, but then I want it to be more than just some drabble, so it became this, but it's probably still one. If the "He loves her" part was too abrupt, I have to apologize. But all in all, I hope you enjoyed this three-pages (on Microsoft Word). ;D**

**To PJO fans, I know I should be working on my word challenge, but it just have to wait a bit longer. My apologies, but I do hope this is something to lessen your thirst!**

**Priscilla ={D**

**P.S. I'm still looking for a pen name, seeing as how this is my true name lol**

**P.P.S. This is 16Jun2014 (0207), a few days after I typed the above A/N, and I waited for this long before uploading because I wanted to proofread a few more times, just in case. Tell me if I did make a mistake still. Btw, I just had a haircut yesterday! And there was a little more than half of my hair on the floor than on my head. Lol But my hair now stops a little below my shoulders. ;P And I started my marathon on one of my all-time favourite childhood cartoon - Digital Monster, anyone knows it?**

**Possible prologue...emphasis on possible. But it's going to be short, even if I do do one.**


End file.
